1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral vacuum generator system for an internal combustion engine in which the vacuum generator is integrated with an air induction throttle body and intake manifold.
2. Disclosure Information
Vehicles having vacuum operated brake boosters require a significant vacuum signal to provide the desired pedal assist. Under some operating conditions, and with certain engines, engine vacuum may be insufficient to meet the required level of brake boost without a vacuum enhancer or external vacuum source. US Patent Publication 2006/0016477 A1, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a vacuum enhancing check valve which is intended to provide additional vacuum with a unit which is mounted externally of a brake booster. The system shown in the '477 publication presents a potential issue, concerning packaging space, in crowded engine compartments. Other known types of vacuum intensifiers are positioned between an automotive brake booster and an internal combustion engine intake. Such intensifiers are connected with hoses to the brake booster and intake. Such devices however, suffer from increased vacuum leak paths, which are troublesome to diagnose and correct.
It would be desirable to provide an integral vacuum generator for a vehicular engine which is packaged efficiently upon the engine by integrating the vacuum generator with existing engine hardware, while simultaneously minimizing the number of potential vacuum leak paths.